The present invention relates to optical components in optical information processing and optical communication systems, and in particular to large-capacity optical exchanges for exchanging broad-band high-speed optical signals.
Conventional semiconductor waveguide optical switches, optical switch arrays, and integrated semiconductor waveguide optical switches used in optical exchanges are described in the IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications, J-SAC-6, pp. 1262-1266, 1988.